<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fleshling-Robot Romance: Not Romantic At All特别冷的人机拉郎 by sunnywasabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650189">A Fleshling-Robot Romance: Not Romantic At All特别冷的人机拉郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi'>sunnywasabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Fury road, Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa got her the War Rig, and they were going home.<br/>A TF3+Mad Max4 AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furiosa x Megatron</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fleshling-Robot Romance: Not Romantic At All特别冷的人机拉郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>特别冷<br/>AU, 跨作品拉郎，GB<br/>反正就是早想写的(一篇旧文)</p><p>…………………………………………………………<br/>这个泥巴星球烂了。他想。有点儿幸灾乐祸。我说什么来着，我的兄弟，你为了这些肉虫子毁了我们的家园，毁了我，毁了我们，到头来这些肉虫子对自己的母星毫不珍惜。看看，如果你也活着，你敢告诉我一切都值得？</p><p>这场碳基肉虫子的战争爆发时他还处在锁死状态，在席卷全球的辐射尘中沉睡。他梦到了故乡，梦到了他们还是幼体时依偎在一起取暖，梦到了火种源将一颗主恒星引入塞伯坦轨道时他们被赋予共同守护家园的神圣使命。</p><p>战争让这个泥巴星球的文明倒退了几百年，或许上千年。那些受惠于塞伯坦科技的逆向研究，终于在一瞬间反噬，他想，这不过是恢复了这颗星球的本来面貌。能量缓慢的积蓄，他被讨厌的肉虫子吵醒了。真是不幸，他醒着，却被锁在伪装形态下。他的能量水平太低了，从里到外数不清的损伤未及修复。有了上次被肉虫子挖出的经验，他决定维持伪装，伺机而动。</p><p>他花了不太多的时间观察这群碳基，很快摸清了他们的等级。统治者一名，亲信若干，一支庞大忠诚的军队，一群懦弱又残暴的附庸。统治者占有对于碳基无比珍贵的淡水资源，以此作为和其它势力结盟的资本--他还记得碳基是多么着迷于驾驭这种氢氧化物。</p><p>盟友之一倒是拥有他能够转化的能源，肉虫子叫做汽油。然而对方对贸易的兴趣远大于战斗，从未提出过把他交换过去的要求。多想一点，他就会羞耻于自己为了获得更多能量竟然对碳基的施舍有所期待。</p><p>然而他可能是生存在这颗该死的星球上的最后一个塞伯坦人了，他的自尊除了愚蠢什么都不是。他想冷笑，伪装形态下发出了一阵干涩的轰鸣。他身边的女性肉虫一只手握着油枪插进他的接口，另一只手--一只本不属于她的钢铁之手，轻轻在他的车身上拍了拍。</p><p>“很快就好了。”她说。</p><p>他不用扫描周围也知道她对他说话。她对他说了很久了。统治者把他交给她，她修复他，改装他，保养他，给他搞上愚蠢的装饰画上丑陋的涂装，周围没有她的同类时，她和他讲话。</p><p>她和他讲她的故乡，她的母亲，生母和养母，她的姐妹。她告诉他终有一天，她要驾驶他返回故乡，那个有绿洲的地方。她要回家。</p><p>关我什么事。他想。他讨厌肉虫子，尤其讨厌女性肉虫子。她们大多比男性肉虫子更善于纠缠，不达目的不罢休，出人意料，还有一种突然就会说出让人上当的话的本事。他的同族也有类似“性别”的概念，但那不过是另一种风格的机体。碳基的性别要麻烦得多，他们的繁殖需要“男性”和“女性”进行某种看起来就恶心的低等对接，然后在“女性”的肚子里--那个部件叫做子宫--产生新的火种，包裹在比赛星幼体还要孱弱的新生命体内。在战争之前，这种繁殖方式低等但是产生后代的数量庞大。然而这场战争毁掉了太多女性，一个还能产生新火种的女性肉虫比一洼湿答答的氢氧化物还稀罕。他毫不怀疑，她的母亲和姐妹们一定是其他肉虫子的争夺对象，她心心念念的故乡在她被掠走时就毁灭了。如果他有足够的能量，他一定会好好嘲讽她一番。可惜掠夺她的人不走运，作为女性的她无法产生新火种。统治者一定很失望， 但她用一条手臂的代价成为了统治者军队里最强大的战士。于是统治者很满意，反正统治者还有其他女性肉虫被小心的藏起来专供繁殖。统治者得到过几个不甚完善的后代，对于繁殖越来越着迷，近乎于走火入魔。这倒给了她能在统治者鼻子底下谋划逃亡的机会。</p><p>然而这关我什么事。他想。他要做的就只是利用这些肉虫子慢慢积攒能量而已。仅仅觉得女肉虫的故事关于故乡的部分有那么一点无聊的令人怀念，他才耐着性子听她的呓语。他并不喜欢她。她叫菲丽奥莎，难听的名字。她给他起了个更难听的名字，战争机器，俗得要命。</p><p>这些肉虫子给他起过各种难听的俗气的名字，冰人，洛克人，NBE-1，嘎哇床，战争机器。等他攒够了能量，他要在菲丽奥莎面前变形，在把她和其它肉虫子摁死前，再次提醒他们自己的名字是--</p><p>威震天。</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………<br/>TF3+Mad Max4 AU<br/>Furiosa x Megatron<br/>女主开的那辆卡车太像变三里的丐帮威了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>